


New Years Eve

by ss9512



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 23:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13259277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ss9512/pseuds/ss9512
Summary: Oliver has to put drunk Felicity to bed after a mayoral New Years Eve party. Pure fluffOne shot





	New Years Eve

Felicity didn't particularly want to attend this event. She would have much preferred to do something with their friends, or even have a quiet night in with William to watch the ball drop. But Oliver floated some phrases including, "I don't really have a choice," and "If I want to pass the new legislation, there are some people coming I need to talk to," and worst of all, "I could always go alone..." paired with puppy dog eyes. 

So here she was, at a mayoral party for New Years Eve, and it was only...9:30 pm. 

Damn. She was hoping time would move a bit faster tonight. Felicity glanced over to where Oliver was talking up two city councillors, putting his well known charm to good use. She had been with him, listening to their discussion for about 30 minutes before she made an excuse of needing to use the bathroom. There was only so much time she could spend listening to the intricacies of tax incentives for home owners. 

Although, she realised as she sipped some champagne, it was not the policy particulars or good, old-fashioned schmoozing that always occurred at these parties that made them so profoundly unpleasant. No, it was way some people liked to speak to her at these things.

"What a lucky girl you are to have bagged Mayor Queen!"

"You're starting your own business? You'd think being the mayor's wife would keep you busy, not to mention being a new stepmother!"

"So when are you two going to start having kids? Better start soon!"

Even if she could brush away the rather insulting connotations of that last comment, Felicity had a hard time finding the most, well, political answers to these things. Hell, she had a hard time controlling her facial expressions. Usually, when Oliver was with her, she could get through it by just keeping a tight smile on her face. More often than not, she had to drag Oliver away before he ended up insulting the person in his response. But when all was said and done, she was here for Oliver, who she supported just as he supported her. 

Of course, that didn't mean she couldn't ease the situation a bit with some of the champagne flutes that kept floating by. Say what you will about these parties, but they have good alcohol.

****************************************************************************

"Felicity, I've got it - don't worry, I can do it."

Oliver reached out and took the keys from her hands, which she had been trying unsuccessfully to jam into the lock. He slid his hand to her lower back and eased her out of the way.

"Mmmm, I woulda gotten it."

Oliver didn't get to see drunk Felicity very often, so he saw this as a real treat. She was, perhaps unsurprisingly, typically a happy drunk. Indeed, he had gotten his first hint that she had been taking advantage of the champagne when she rejoined a rather dull conversation on taxes with a smile on her face. He got a better idea an hour later when she let her hand slip down into his back pocket in full view of the party-goers. 

He managed to get the door open and he led them into the apartment. William was spending the night with a friend from school, so the place with quiet. That is, until Felicity crashed through the door and promptly knocked over the coat stand. 

Oliver instinctively reached out and caught her around the middle before she could hit the floor. She leaned over his arms, laughing so freely he couldn't help but smile.

"I'm sorry!"

"It's alright, honey. Let's just try and make it to the bedroom in one piece."

"Hmm, the bedroom you say? Are you making a move on me?" Felicity poked him in chest, "That's very inappropriate. I'm the mayor's wife, you know."

"Are you? Well, I think the mayor would appreciate it if I got you to bed."

Felicity furrowed her brow, shaking her head at his words. 

"Who said I'm going to bed? It's new years eve! We should party!"

Oliver chuckled, knowing full well that the second her head hit the pillow she would be out like a light. 

"We did party. And we both know that anytime you get this drunk, your night is wrapped."

She cocked her head, as though she was seriously considering his words. He waited it out, curious to know what she was thinking so hard about. But her next words surprised her.

"You really do know me."

The way she was looking at him, you would think she had just won the lottery. Which, as she liked to remind him, she often felt like she did. He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, pulling back ever so slightly so he could look in her eyes as he pressed his forehead to hers. He pulled back again, but just so he could lift his head to kiss her forehead. She took the opportunity to wrap her arms around him, leaning into him completely. 

It was overwhelming, the way he loved her. 

After a minute, even though he felt he could stand there with her wrapped around him forever, he spoke again.

"Come on, let's get to bed." 

She grumbled a bit, prompting Oliver to give an easy smile in a way only she could do.  

She spun around in his arms so she was facing the right direction. Oliver kept a steady hold on her, feeling her sway as she walked. Felicity pushed the door of their bedroom open and immediately kicked off her heels. She then reached up to the back of her neck, attempting to grab hold of her zipper. After a couple failed attempts, a whine escaped her. 

"Help."

Without a word, Oliver unzipped her gold dress, allowing her to shimmy out of it. She stood there for a long moment, and Oliver couldn't help but laugh a bit. Felicity was too drunk, it would seem, to go through, or perhaps remember, the steps of getting ready for bed. Instead, she stood still, in nothing but her underwear but a full face of makeup and plenty of jewellery. 

"I'm tired now." 

"I know, baby. Why don't you sit down on the bed and I'll help you."

Felicity nodded quickly and plopped down on the bed, sway immediately and moving as if she were going to lay down. Oliver took her hands, gently pulling her back into a sitting position.

"You can't go to sleep yet, just one minute, okay?"

Felicity simply hummed in response, but she stayed sitting. Oliver went into the bathroom, only to return a moment later with a make up removing wipe. During their first summer away, he had learned how much she hated waking up with make up on. He handed it to her, then took a seat behind her. He went to work unclasping her necklace, which proved to be trickier than he expected. When he's finally successful in removing her necklace, he moves back in front of her and carefully removes her dangly earrings, made more difficult by the fact that Felicity instinctively leans into his hands.

He places her jewellery on the side table, turning back to find Felicity tugging at the pins in her hair. He takes her hand, entwining his fingers in hers as he moves both their hands to rest on her lap. Oliver again sits behind her, and takes his hand back so he can carefully untangle her braids, pausing every so often to brush the hair out of her face. 

"You're too good to me," Felicity murmured.

"Impossible."

She had a faint smile as she leaned back into him, saying "I bet this isn't how you wanted the night to end."

"Any night that ends with us together is perfect."

Felicity gives a soft laugh.

"How could I not love you when you say things like that?"

Oliver kisses her temple before urging Felicity to get up. 

"All that's left is to brush your teeth and then you can go to sleep."

They move into the bathroom, where Felicity finishes first and heads back into the room while Oliver quickly changes out of his suit. As he leaves the bathroom, he goes to grab some pajamas for Felicity to wear, only to find that she had already put on one of his t-shirts. Smiling to himself, he grabbed a new shirt for himself before climbing into bed, where Felicity had already wrapped herself in their blankets.

He faces her, seeing her looking at him with wide eyes.

"Thank you for taking care of me."

"Any time."


End file.
